


Working ThingsOut

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Maddie hopes that she will be able to work through things now that the truth is known.





	Working ThingsOut

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Working Things Out

“Here’s the part you wanted,” Danny said quietly as he handed her the piece of equipment she’d sent him to get out of the Ops center. She didn’t like how quiet he was being but it was hard to figure out what to say to him. “Do you need anything else or can I head back up stairs now?”

“You can go upstairs.” She still couldn’t get over how much she and Jack had missed over the last few months. Her son had been risking his life and instead of trusting them he and Jazz had been lying to them all this time. She and Jack had even attacked him several times and they could have killed their own son. She shook herself and then began working on getting the ghost portal repaired. She heard a noise and turned to see Jazz standing there. “What is it Jazz?”

“I was wondering if I can help?” She nodded and moved aside to allow her daughter access. “What should I do?” She knew Jazz was smart but they’d never really tried showing the kids how to repair their technology.

“Just start checking wires and mark any that need to be replaced.” She said and handed over a meter to check them. “Jazz I think I know why Danny didn’t tell us,” she could understand his fear given what they always said they’d do to a ghost if they caught it. “But why didn’t you trust us enough to tell us?”

“I thought it was up to Danny to decide the right time,” Jazz said as she began to work. “I didn’t even tell him I knew until I had to.” She remembered the strange explanation about time travel and evil futures. “I think I finally understand why he made the two of you forget that time though.” She didn’t like to think about that the fact they’d known at some point and Danny had used a powerful ghost artifact to make them forget.

“Really can you tell me why?” That was what really hurt the most she could understand him not telling them out of misguided fear. She didn’t understand why he’d make them forget once they had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt they wouldn’t reject him.

“I think he’s afraid you’d make him stop or try to find some way to take his powers away he loves being a hero.” Jazz said sounding convinced. “These last few weeks without his powers he’s been miserable even before Sam started dating Ghost Danny.” Jazz looked over at the pile of parts that would have to be replaced. “Do you think we’ll be able to get this working and find him?”

She wasn’t sure how she felt about a ghostly copy of her son but she could tell Jazz thought of him as family. “It may take a few days but we can get the ghost portal up and running it’s the time delay I’m worried about.” She looked over at Jazz. “According to Danny and his friends the ghost zone is impossibly vast it may be impossible to find the Fenton Thermos.” She could tell that horrified her daughter. “I don’t know maybe some of those friendly ghost your brother mentioned can help us.” The idea of friendly ghost was hard for her to accept and she was sure that it was hard for Jack to accept too.

“To do that though we need to get this portal open or try getting access to one of the other two.” Jazz said bringing up the idea they’d discussed that she’d shot down. “Vlad is a creep but he does have a working portal.”

“Neither of you kids is going any where near Vlad every again.” She said and meant it. He was a monster and there was no way she was letting either of her kids near him again.“ She had known he was a creep but the full scope of what he’d done had shocked her. She realized she should probably keep Dani away from him too even if the girl’s origins disturbed her. “And I don’t think we should try to find that Mr X because he’s clearly just as manipulative and dangerous as Vlad.” She looked at the wreckage again. “It may take a while but its far safer to just rebuild our own portal and then we can try to find the Ghost Danny.” She could tell Jazz still wasn’t happy but she didn’t say anything else. “Don’t worry honey everything will work out I’m sure of it.” She lied and she could tell her daughter didn’t believe her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
